User talk:Dalokohs Pootis Spencer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thanks for view my page page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Rather than adding the 'deletenow' category, add the template, stating the reason for deletion. Secondly, don't troll on the article comments. --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 10:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC) --Special page for admins-- Note Don't restore forum replies because you're bored. And don't troll on article comments. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:10, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your story was deleted because it was terrible, not because it was cliché. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :It was cliché, though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:49, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Re Your pasta didn't meet the Quality Standards of the wiki. A very cliché, and dull pasta. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 12:24, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Stop Don't add "Deletion Appeal" as a category. It's not a category. It doesn't even make sense. if you keep adding non-existant categories you'll be banned for 1 day. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:56, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat In case you didn't see the reason I removed your thread, chat was removed because of all the drama it was causing, and it was taking up the time of the staff members. Most of the regulars have moved to Spinpasta Wiki Chat. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 15:56, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Underscorre - Talk to me 18:07, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page Do not remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC)